GETTING TO KNOW YOU
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: This is my first Gregory Goyle and Hermione Granger story. There lives arent exactly how everyone expects. What happens when they're both 'Head of House?


CHAPTER ONE

What happened to the man,

who use to put me first,

say those sweet nothings,

and took away my hurt.

What happened to the guy,

that the children looked up to,

who would play all day,

and feel as if life was complete.

You took on the mark,

which made you stand a part,

from the ones you claim,

to have loved.

I don't know you,

and your children hate,

the man,

who took my husbands place.

OOOO

Gregory Goyle, the last person anyone expected to be 'Head Boy', sat at the long dining table across from his mother, holding the badge that came along with the parchment, telling him all the stuff he would need to have for the new school year.

Ms. Marie Goyle looked at her son, "What do you have in your hand, dear?"

"I got 'Head Boy'," Gregory said without emotion, even though he was screaming with excitement on the inside.

"See I told you, studying pays off," His mother said, taking the credit for herself.

"Yes mother," He stared at it for a few more seconds.

"Do you know who the 'Head Girl' is?" The woman asked.

"No, I don't," He lied. He knew exactly who the 'Head Girl' was, it was the same person, who made him want to study as hard as he did, not that anyone ever noticed, since he studied while all of the others were asleep, or he sneaked into the library at lunch time. He studied hard, just to have the chance, to be close to 'her', just a 'chance'. He looked at his mother, "I need to go to my room, and get my bags, the trian leaves in a couple of hours."

"School doesn't start for a couple of days," The woman stated.

"The Headmast, he wants all the Prefics, and Head's to come early, so to help prepare for the new school year," He got up from his seat, and kissed his mother's cheek, "I'll write you mother."

She wrapped her arm around her son, and kissed his cheek, "Your father would be so proud, if he was still alive."

About a year a go, Gregory Goyle Sr. went on a mission for voldemort, and lost his life when he returned back to the Dark Lord, apparently failing a small part of the deed. Lucius had been the one to tell Ms. Goyle about her husbands death, leaving out the part where Voldemort was the one who killed her husbamd. He instead made it sound like, he died on the mission, which Ms. Goyle knew to be all lies. She tried her best now, to keep her son, and daughter from being part of Voldemorts Army, because she did not want to loose her children to the darkness, like she did her husband.

"Father died ten yuears ago mother, the man who took the mark of the 'dark lord' was not the same person," Goyle left his mother aalone in the dining room.

Ms. Goyle stood up, and walked to the potrait of her 'late' husband, then threw her glass of pumkin juice at it, "He's right, you know that, you were no longer the man I loved and married," she did a quick spell with her wand, cleaning the potrait off.

ooooo

Hermione stood in front of her bathroom mirror, staring at the new bruise her step brother had caused, "Son of a bitch."

"Mione, I am sorry," Austin Granger, said from the other side of the door, "He won't be allowed in this house anymore, promise."

"That is what you said, last summer, and the fucking one before that, dad!" She took her wand, from her pocket, and did a quick healing spell.

"This time I mean it," Her father had gotten married, Hermione's second year at Hogwarts, which gave her a step mother, who cared only for her fathers money, and step brother, who cared only about abusing her, and stealing money from her father, for his drugs.

She opened the door, and glared at her father, "You always say that too," she pushed pass him, and entered into her room, she took the golden badge from her desk, and stared at it, 'I got 'Head Girl' mom," she smiled at her real mothers potrait, as she showed off her badge to it, as if the potrait was alive.

Austin stood in his daughters doorway, and stared at her, "Do you want me to drop you off at the-"

"Austin, can you take me to Tiffany's, they're having a sale," Glendavier, Hermione's step mother, shouted from downstairs.

"I am taking my daughter, to the train station," Austin walked to the banister, and shouted back.

"Patrick can take her," Glendavier called back, "He is going that way anyways."

Hermione glared at her father as she walked pass him, down the stairs, she paused and glared at him, "You kicked him out, huh dad," she hurried out of the house, without a second look.

Patrick had been right behind her, he took her trunk, and threw it in the back of his truck, "Just the two of us."

She glared at her step brother, "I will get there by myself," she levitated the trunk out of the bed of the trunk.

"You are walking to the station, it's like two hours walking," Patrick rolled his eyes, as his eyes, "Come on now, not-"

Hermione knew he was right, it would take three hours walking, and she would recieve alot of odd stares from pedestrians. She wished she would had tooken Harry up on his offer, to pick her up on the way to the station, but she really didn't think about any of this. She didn't think her father would treat her like, a guest, which he had since she started going to Hogwarts.

ooooo

After Gregory's father died, his mother had moved them into a muggle mansion, so no one would beable to find them if there was even anyone searching for them. He knew that the girl he had a crush on, since the year she punched Draco in the face, lived only a block away from where he talked his mother into moving. He had see her jogging at five in the morning, on the weekends, but she didn't even know he lived there. He had seen her out in the front yard numerous of times, in yelling at her step mother, and her step brother, which puzzled him, because he always thought she had a happy life.

"Gregory, doesn't that girl go to your school?" Marie asked, as they drove pass the large house, noticing the girl fighting to get the trunk out of the other guys car.

"Yes, Hermione, she is the 'Head Girl' this year," Gregory noticed the older boy, grabbing Hermione roughly by the arm, and trying to get her into the truck. "Mom, stop the car."

Marie had already stopped, before he son said anything, and was already getting out of the car, she gave a fake polite smiled, "Hermione, dear. I told you I would pick you up around eight this morning, remember? I was taking Gregory, and told you it wouldn't be a bother to drop you off with him," she hoped the young girl got the hint, of what she was trying to do.

"You did?" Patrick loosened his grip, "She decided to ride with me, ma'am."

Marie quickly took out her wand, and pointed it to the boys forehead, "I just talked to her this morning, when I saw her jogging," she winked at the girl.

"Oh, yeah, totally forgot," Hermione wasn't good at lieing, but it was convincing enough to make her step brother let go of her fully, and take the trunk back out of his truck. She looked at the woman, not really knowing who the woman was, "Who ar-"

Gregory Goyle, then climbed out of the pasenger side, and looked at her, "Hello Gra-Hermione, sorry we're late," he had been able to hear what his mother had said, he had become good at lip reading. Something very little people knew, or cared to know about him.

Hermione stared wide eyed at the boy, she felt like yellin, 'How the fuck did you know where I lived', but decided to be polite, since his mother seemed to be polite, she forced a smile at the Slytherine, "Yeah, it's alright, I forgot about your mother, and I talking this morning," she lied as she carried her trunk to the Goyles car. 'Wow, never thought Goyle's parents, would be in the muggle world,' she thought to herself as she settled into the back seat, next to Greg.

He smiled at her, "I'm 'Head Boy' this year," he smirked as she stared at her surroundings, a little confused, "I'm not really Maloy's friend," he whispered so his mother, and sister, who was sitting in the front seat, couldn't hear him, "He just paid me to follow him around, and protect him from those many who want to hurt him.

"Oh really, what are you doing in Muggle London?" Hermione stared straight in front of her, at the back of Ms. Goyles blonde hair.

Marie was the one to answer, "My mother was muggle born, and father was pure blood, muggle London always felt more like home, because it was where my mother, and father raised me," she smiled at the young woman in the back seat, "You know, my 'late husband' and I met in my seventh year, he was 'Head Boy', and I was 'Head Girl', we ended up falling in love. Actually alot of Marraiges occured between 'Head Girl', and 'Head Boys' through the years. They say that there is a love charm put on the quarters, I don't believe it, but you never know."

"Mom!" Gregory warned, as his cheeks started to turn red.

Hermione smiled at the woman, "I heard the same thing, read it in 'Myths, and Legends, and the Simply Unexplained: Of Hogwartz' it was under the unexplained category, because half od the people thought it was true, and the other half thought it was a myth, so they didn't really know where to put it under."

Gregory smiled, that was one of the things that impressed him about Hermione, she was smarter then alot of the girls in Slytherine, and liked to prove it daily, "So What do you think the quarters will be like?"

"The boys room is really nice, haven't seen the girls," Hermione answered without thinking, then blushed when she looked at Gregory's shocked expression, "I dated Oliver Wood, third year."

"Oh, I thought you dated Viktor Krum?" Gregory looked out the window, as they pulled into the station.

"I did my fourth year," Hermione stare at the boy confused, "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were keeping tabs on who I was with."

"No, just around when most of yout ex-boyfriends brag, everyone knows everything about everyone else at that school of ours. I know you dated Viktor Krum, Ernie, and Cedric at the same time, Neville, and last, but not least Seamus, him being the lates one. How is he doing by the way?"

Hermione glared, at the thought of her last boyfriend, "Probably between Lavenders legs at this moment," she mumbled.

Gregory heard her, and looked to see if his little sister, or mother heard, they didn't. "Yeah, Millicent Bulstrode, cheated on me with Crabbe."

"Really?" Hermione kept her eyes on Goyle, as they were making there way to there destination 9 3/4, not really noticing the looks that some of the Prefics were giving them.

When they got on the train, they were still talking about anything it seemed like, they had both said bye to Marie Goyle, and Natalie (Goyles little sister) but didn't pay much attention to there surroundings. They both went into a capartment, still deep in conversation, laughing at funny things they had done, or seen.

"I remember when I was in pre-school, I threw a tantrum, causing my teachers papers on her desk to scatter all over the place, and I was in the back of the class room, a good eight feet away from her desk," Gregory, and Hermione were now talking about how 'magic children' are capable of wandless magic at a young age, and most of the time don't remermber as they grow up, "My father laughed, but mother wasn't to happy."

"try having muggle parents, everytime I through a tantrum they said the electrical appliances would either all turn on, or the lights would go out," Hermione was seated next to the Slytherine, who at this point was laughing.

"That must had been bit of a shock, eh?" Gregory tried to imagine the Grangers reaction, to Hermione's magic, which got her back to thinking about the guy she was argueing with by the truck, "  
So, who was that guy, who was squeezing your arm?"

"Oh," Hermione glared out the window, "He is my step brother," she crossed her arms across her chest, and smirked, "He is very lucky I can't use magic on him, until I graduate." 

Gregory laughed, at the seriousness in her voice.

"There you are, Goyle!"

Both Gregory, and Hermione turned to look at the owner of the familiar voice.

Gregory rolled his eyes, "Draco, nice for you to have stopped by," he said sarcastically.

Draco looked a little taken back, "Wait I- why?"

"I am 'Head Boy', so I don't have time to play 'bodyguard'," Gregory was now standing, facing Malfoy, "Was there somethiong else you needed?"

Draco shook his head, then noticed Hermione sitting in the capartment, he smirked at Gregory, "Going for dirty blood, now are we?"

Gregory grabbed Draco by the collar, and raised him to his face, "You better learn to be polite, or I will tell everyone about you know what."

Draco glared back, "If you do that, I will tell everyone about that thing you told me about."

"I never told you anything, that anyone else didn't already know, or that I care if anyone else know," Gregory smirked at his now pale friend, "Bye!"

Draco hurried off to another capartment, once he was freed from Gregorys grasp.

"We're here," Hermione said, as she grabbed her trunk.

Gregory looked out the window, and smiled, "Never changes, doesn't it?"

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, or story for that matter. I had fun writting it. It is my first GG+HG fan-fiction. Please read, and review.

ooooo

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, or story for that matter. I had fun writting it. It is my first GG+HG fan-fiction. Please read, and review. **

**I wanted to make Goyle, a little smarter then he appears on the movies, and in the books. There is just something about him, that makes me want to make him like the way I wrote him. Again, I hope you like it.**


End file.
